OUR FAMILY - HAPPY ANNIVERSARY
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Kisah keluarga kecil Kyumin, ayah, ibu, anak-anak yang lucu. FF oneshoot yang buatnya kilat tanpa edit. RnR please


[FF ONESHOOT] ~ OUR FAMILY - HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ~ / KYUMIN / GS

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-  
-

-Kyumin-

-  
-

"Kyu, bangun!" ujar sebuah suara membangunkan sesosok namja tampan yang masih sibuk dalam dunia mimpinya.

Yeoja itupun tak mau menyerah, ditepuknya pelan pipi tirus milik namja berstatus suaminya itu.

Nihil.

Tak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkan sang namja tampan. Dengkuran dari namja itu tetap berseru memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar yeoja itu lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Namun, tak membuahkan hasil. Yeoja itu tahu kalau namja tampan ini benar-benar kelelahan setelah menjalani hari-hari lemburnya di kantor beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Tapi, ini hari libur. Namja ini sudah berjanji akan mengajak keluarga kecilnya berlibur.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu, terdapat sepasang anak kembar yang tengah menggotong sesosok bayi kecil.

Dua tangan Minjung, sang gadis kecil, membawa bagian pinggang hingga kaki, sementara kembarannya, Minhyun, membawa pinggang hingga kepala.

"UMMA!" teriak dua anak itu.

Untung saja, Sungmin, sang ibu, sudah membuka pintunya.

Sungminpun menoleh pada asal suara dan membelalak kaget saat mendapati posisi anak bungsunya.

Bayi kecil itu terlihat akan menangis karena ulah 'semena-mena' kakaknya.

Segera saja Sungmin berlari dan mengambil alih tubuh kecil bayinya.

"Kalian membangunkan Sunghyunnie?" tanya Sungmin lembut seraya menimang-nimang bayi di gendongannya dengan pelan.

"Ne, umma" ujar dua anak itu bersamaan dengan kepala ditundukkan kebawah, merasa bersalah.

"Hhh... Yasudah, sudah terlanjur bangun. Kalian bangunkan saja appa, lalu minta dimandikan appa. Umma mau memandikan Sungie dulu" ujar Sungmin lembut seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar milik anaknya.

Minhyun dan Minjungpun mematuhi perintah umma mereka. Merekapun berlari menuju kasur tempat sang appa berada.

Dengan mudah, mereka berhasil naik keatas kasur empuk itu.

"Appa, bangun" ujar Minjung lembut di telinga ayahnya.

Tak ada tanggapan yang berasal dari sang ayah.

"APPA BANGUN!" kini gantian Minhyun mencoba dengan teriakannya.

Bahkan Minjungpun ikut kaget dengan teriakan kembarannya yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu.

Bukan hanya teriakan, Minhyun juga meloncat-loncat diatas kasur.

Minjung yang merasa kalau apa yang dilakukan kembarannya itu menyenangkan, ikut berdiri dan melompat-lompat.

"LIHAT KEBUNKU PENUH DENGAN BUNGA!" Minhyun mulai memamerkan vokalnya.

"ADA YANG PUTIH DAN ADA YANG MELAH!" Minjungpun melanjutkan nyanyian Minhyun.

"SETIAP HALI KUSILAM SEMUA!" lanjut Minhyun.

"MAWAL MELATI!" teriak Minjung.

"SEMUANYA INDAH!" teriak Minhyun serta Minjung.

Dan dengan kolaborasi lagu itu, serta diiringi guncangan yang sedikit besar itu, berhasil membuat Cho Kyuhyun, sang kepala keluarga, terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

"YA!" teriaknya tak terima karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Dua bocah itupun menoleh, dan berteriak senang saat mendapati 'duet' mereka berhasil membangunkan ayahnya.

"APPA!" teriak mereka seraya berhamburan ke pelukan ayah mereka.

Kyuhyunpun balas memeluk dua anaknya itu. Rasa kesalnya seketika hilang begitu saja setelah melihat tampang ceria yang diumbarkan sang anak.

"Sudah bangun, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengecup satu persatu pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Ne!" jawab Minhyun dan Minjung bersamaan.

"Appa, mandi!" rengek Minjung.

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum melihat tingkah manja anaknya.

"Morning kiss dulu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menyodorkan kedua pipinya didepan anak-anaknya.

Cup~

Dengan patuh, Minhyun dan Minjungpun mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Minhyun sebelah kiri, sedangkan Minjung sebelah kanan.

"Good~" puji Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun membantu Minjung melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya, sedangkan Minhyun merasa bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Masih berada di kasur, Kyuhyun memungut pakaian sang anak kemudian merapikannya dan meletakkan di keranjang pakaian kotor yang berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, menyusul dua buah hatinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

"Selamat pagi" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Selamat pagi" balas Sungmin.

Kini, posisi dua orang itu adalah Sungmin yang tengah membuatkan susu untuk kedua buah hatinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sang istri dari belakang. Kepalanya disenderkan di bahu istrinya, sedangkan wajahnya ditenggelamkan di leher sang istri, mengendus aroma yang dikuarkan dari istrinya.

"Mau susu?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyunpun menyeringai, "Susu yang mana?" tanyanya dengan nada benar-benar lirih.

"Masih pagi, jangan mesum!" sungut Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, menggemaskan.

"Jadi, kalau tak pagi, aku boleh mesum?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Sungmin terasa memerah karena godaan dari suaminya yang tergolong mesum itu.

"Oh ya, happy anniversary!" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pelan pipi sang istri, dilanjutkan ke bibir manisnya.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengejek.

Lengan Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk berpindah dari pinggang istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari bersejarah ini" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, mana hadiahnya?" todong Sungmin dengan telapak tangan yang dijulurkan kearah sang suami.

Kyuhyunpun menegakkan kepalanya, mengarahkannya kearah telapak tangan Sungmin, kemudian mengecup telapak tangan tersebut.

"Memangnya istriku ini ingin apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Sungminpun mencoba berfikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau rumah baru?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar, "Ne?" ujarnya kaget.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda sayang" ujar Sungmin seraya mengelus pipi sang suami.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, "Kukira kau serius" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa?" lanjutnya.

"Terserah padamu, ini kan hari kita, bukan hariku saja" ujar Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan berdua?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kencan maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eum. Bisa dibilang begitu. Sudah lama kita tidak kencan bukan?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kita sekarang kan tidak sendiri lagi. Ada tiga bocah yang tak bisa kita tinggalkan begitu saja" ujar Sungmin.

"Mudah saja. Kita titipkan mereka di rumah umma dan appa. Mereka pasti juga senang" ujar Kyuhyun masih kukuh pada acara 'kencan'nya.

"Terserahmu saja" ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

"Umma, Jungie haus!" teriak Minjung mengganggu acara dua pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"MAMAMAMA!" teriak Sunghyun sambil mengetok-ngetokkan sendoknya ke meja.

"Appa jangan ganggu umma!" tambah Minhyun.

Sungminpun menghela nafasnya saja, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kaja" ajak Sungmin.

Sungminpun membawa dua gelas susu untuk buah hatinya yang terlihat kesal itu.

Diletakkannya masing-masing gelas di hadapan anak kembarnya.

Kemudian, Sungmin duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun.

"Aigoo, anak umma sudah bisa makan sendiri eoh?" ujar Sungmin ketika dilihatnya bayi kecilnya tengah memegang sendok di tangannya, serta wajah kecil bundarnya yang belepotan dengan bubur.

"Mamamama!" ujar Sunghyun seraya mengacung-acungkan sendok yang dipegangnya.

Sungminpun mengambil alih sendok yang dipegang Sunghyun, membersihkan bubur bayi yang berada di wajahnya, kemudian menyuapi bayi kecilnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Minhyun, dan Minjung, menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Appa, kita jadi jalan-jalan kan?" tanya Minhyun ditengah-tengah sarapan mereka.

"Eh? Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kita akan jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan nada bingung.

"Aish, appa mengatakannya dua hali yang lalu!" ujar Minjung kesal.

Kyuhyunpun menatap anak perempuannya bingung.

"Eum, bagaimana kalau acaranya diganti?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Maksud appa?" tanya Minhyun bingung.

"Begini... Kita tidak jadi jalan-jalan, tapi Jungie, Hyunnie, dan Sungie akan appa antar ke rumah harabojie dan halmonie" terang Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?" ujar dua anak itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu" ujar Kyuhyun mantab.

"YAY! KITA AKAN KE LUMAH HALABOJIE DAN HALMONIE!" seru Minhyun dan Minjung senang.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dulu" perintah Kyuhyun.

"SIAP!"

-

-KYUMIN-

-

Sepasang suami istri itu terlihat tengah bergandengan tangan, berjalan disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Kyu, lihat! Ada boneka kelinci yang manis!" tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah etalase toko yang menunjukkan sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran kecil berwarna pink.

"Kaja kita kesana!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat seraya menarik tangan Sungmin kearah toko yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan kearah toko boneka tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, dua orang itu keluar dari toko boneka itu dengan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink di pelukan Sungmin.

"Lucu ya Kyu" ujar Sungmin dengan tersenyum cerah.

"Ne. Minnie mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Eum, bagaimana kalau ke taman? Membeli ice cream!" jawab Sungmin bernada persis seperti anak-anak.

Kyuhyunpun mengangguk setuju, kemudian merekapun berjalan menuju taman kota yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Kalau ditanya dimana mobil Kyuhyun, jawabannya adalah mobil Kyuhyun di letakkan di rumah ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun, dan mereka memutuskan menaiki taksi saja, kemudian berjalan.

Sungmin duduk menunggu di bangku taman, menunggu Kyuhyun yang membelikannya ice cream.

"Jangan melamun" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namun, setelah melihat ice cream di tangan Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya berubah, menjadi berbinar.

Sebelah tangannya mengambil ice cream itu, dan sebelahnya lagi masih memeluk boneka barunya.

Kyuhyunpun duduk disamping Sungmin, memperhatikan aura senang yang terpancar dari wajah sang istri. Kalau bisa, apapun akan dilakukannya agar dia bisa melihat sang istri seperti ini setiap saat.

"Kyunnie tak mau?" tanya Sungmin dengan menunjuk ice cream yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun menggunakan tatapan matanya.

"Kata siapa, aku hanya masih menikmati wajah cantik istriku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Sontak wajah Sungmin memerah seketika, dipukulnya lengan sang suami menggunakan boneka kelincinya.

"Malu eoh?" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

Dengan sengaja, Kyuhyunpun mencolekkan ice cream ke pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan dibersihkan, biar aku saja yang bersihkan" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin mengusap pipinya.

Kini, bukan hanya wajah saja yang memerah, telinga Sungminpun ikut memerah ketika Kyuhyun membersihkan ice cream di pipinya. Jelas saja, Kyuhyun membersihkan noda di pipi Sungmin menggunakan bibirnya, menjilati pipi putih sang istri lebih tepatnya.

"Manis" ujar Kyuhyun setelah 'membersihkan'nya selesai.

"Ini tempat umum, Kyu" ujar Sungmin tanpa mau menatap kearah sang suami.

"Kau istriku, jadi sah sah saja" ujar Kyuhyun beralasan.

"Mana bisa begitu?" ujar Sungmin.

"Karena aku Cho Kyuhyun" kekeh Kyuhyun.

Dengan kesal bercampur malu, Sungminpun melahap ice creamnya dengan cepat hingga bersisa.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Sungmin saja, sambil sesekali menikmati ice cream yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan ice creamnya pada Sungmin karena dilihatnya ice cream Sungmin yang telah lenyap.

"Tapi ini kan punyamu" ujar Sungmin.

"Kau jijik padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak" setelah mengatakannya, Sungminpun merebut ice cream Kyuhyun dan melahapnya, seperti membuktikan kalau yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tidak benar.

Kyuhyunpun mengelus-elus puncak kepala sang istri, merangkulnya, dan mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka.

Beberapa orang yang melihat kemesraan sepasang suami istri itu pasti mengira bahwa mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama berpacaran. Pasti tak ada yang mengira kalau mereka sudah memiliki tiga anak.

"Setelah ini kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pantai?" ujar Sungmin dengan nada ragu.

"Arra, mumpung belum terlalu siang, jadi kita bisa sekalian makan siang" ujar Kyuhyun menyetujui.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

"Halmonie, kita ke supelmalket yuk! Membeli mainan balu!" ajak Minhyun pada neneknya, Heechul.

"Jungie juga mau boneka balu!" tambah Minjung yang menyetujui ide kembarannya.

Heechulpun terlihat tengah sibuk mengganti popok Sunghyun, sedangkan Hangeng, sang kakek, terlihat tengah memandangi kalender.

"Chullie, ini kenapa ada lingkaran merahnya?" tanya Hangeng seraya menunjukkan kalender kecil kearah Heechul.

Heechulpun melirik sekilas apa yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya.

Setelah diganti popoknya, dengan aktif Sunghyun merangkak mendekati kakak-kakaknya, ikut bermain bersama.

"Memangnya tak ada tulisannya ya?" tanya Heechul sambil berfikir.

"Aniyo. Kurasa ini Kyuhyun yang melingkarinya" jawab Hangeng sambil berfikir pula.

Dua orang yang sudah sedikit pikun(#plak) itupun terlihat tengah berfikir.

"13..." ujar Hangeng.

"Juli..." lanjut Heechul.

Merekapun berfikir keras sekarang.

"Kenapa appa dan umma tak mengajak kita?" curhat Minjung pada Minhyun serta Sunghyun.

"Oppa juga tidak tahu, kenapa hanya beldua saja?" ujar Minhyun menambahi curhatan Minjung.

Tak mau kalah, Sunghyunpun ikut bercurhat, "Mamapapamanyanyanya" ujarnya seolah mengatakan 'umma dan appa kemana ya?'.

PLAK

Dua orang yang mendengar curhatan tiga bocah itupun sontak menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing.

"Hari anniversary Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!" ujar mereka berdua serentak.

Mendengar nama orang tua mereka disebut, tiga anak itupun menoleh.

"Ani apa monnie?" tanya Minhyun yang kurang mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan kakek dan neneknya.

"Nanti monnie jelaskan. Sekarang kita ke supermarket, oke!" ujar Heechul.

"Ne, bersiap-siaplah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan cucu-cucu kita" ujar Hangeng yang disetujui Heechul.

Setelah bersiap, merekapun bergegas menuju supermarket.

Minjung menggandeng tangan halmonienya di sebelah kanan, Minhyun di sebelah kiri, sedangkan Hangeng mendorong kereta bayi yang terdapat Sunghyun didalamnya.

Tak lupa dua pembantu yang ikut serta untuk membawakan barang belanjaan yang dapat diperkirakan tidak sedikit.

"Jungie mau memberi hadiah apa pada umma dan appa?" tanya Heechul.

Memang Heechul sudah menjelaskan pada dua bocah ini kalau ini hari spesial.

"Eum... mola" jawab Minjung setelah berfikir.

"Kalau Hyunnie?" tanya Heechul yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Hyunnie juga tidak tahu monnie" ujar Minhyun.

"Bukankah tadi kalian ingin mainan? Kalian pergi dengan harabojie saja, halmonie mau belanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam yang spesial. Nanti kita beli kadonya bersama, ne?" ujar Heechul seraya melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Jaga cucuku baik-baik" ujar Heechul sebelum menarik salah satu pembantunya untuk mengikutinya, sedangkan yang satu lagi mengikuti Hangeng.

"Jungie pegang tangan Hyunnie erat-erat ne?" ujar Hangeng karena tangan sebelah kanannya memegang kereta bayi, sedangkan sebelah kirinya menggandeng Minjung, jadi Minhyun berada di kiri Minjung.

Dengan patuh, Minjungpun mengangguk.

-  
-

-KYUMIN-

-  
-

"Kyu, aku mau udang bakar asam manis(?) saja" ujar Sungmin setelah melihat menu.

"Minumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun layaknya seorang pelayan. #plak

"Eum... Lemon tea saja" jawab Sungmin setelah berfikir sejenak.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyunpun mengulangi ucapan Sungmin pada sang pelayan dan menambahnya menjadi dua porsi. Tentu saja dia juga ingin makan.

Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun dan pergi, dengan cepat Kyuhyunpun mendekati Sungmin, mengelus pipi tembam sang istri.

"Lebih tembam, eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun mengerucutkan bibirnya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Mengejekku?!" tanya Sungmin kesal.

Masih dengan mengelus pipi putih nan lembut milik istrinya, Kyuhyunpun menjawab, "Aniyo. Siapa bilang"

"Secara tidak langsung, kau mengejekku" ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aigoo, lihat bunnyku semakin tembam saja kalau sedang marah" ujar Kyuhyun masih mengelus pipi istrinya.

"Aku tidak marah!" elak Sungmin.

"Jinja? Mau kugigit?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Minnie mau digigit bagian mana memangnya?" goda Kyuhyun dengan senyum menyeringainya.

Blush~

Wajah Sungmin yang tadinya putih-putih saja itu kini terlihat kembali memerah. Kyuhyun benar-benar sukses dengan mudahnya membuat istrinya malu.

"Aish! Kau bilang apa sih?!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Loh, aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Memangnya salah?" ujar Kyuhyun kini berpura-pura polos.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu vulgar bagiku, Kyu!" gerutuan itu muncul lagi dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Apanya yang vulgar? Kita kan tengah membicarakan pipimu, jadi yang kumaksud itu menggigit pipimu. Minnie sendiri kan yang tanya 'apanya'?" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar malu sekarang. Kenapa pikiran polosnya kini malah tertular oleh pikiran mesum suaminya?

Melihat sang istri yang malah menunduk malu itu, Kyuhyunpun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin dan...

"Aw!" teriak Sungmin spontan.

Terang saja, Sungmin yang berfikiran kalau Kyuhyun akan mencium bibirnya, malah menggigit pipinya, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Manis" gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas karena masih menikmati 'manis'nya pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan keras-keras! Sakit" desis Sungmin pelan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin cukup malu, karena melihat tatapan beberapa orang yang menatap mereka. Well, ini masih di restoran yang berpengunjung.

Setelah menikmati 'manis'nya pipi sang istri, gigitan Kyuhyun turun ke leher putih Sungmin.

"Aish!" gerutu Kyuhyun karena Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya dengan memaksa.

"Ini tempat umum Kyu" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Pandangan Kyuhyunpun tertuju pada setiap orang yang memandangnya, memberikan mereka senyuman garingnya.

"Ini pesanan anda" ujar pelayan datang sambil membawa beberapa pesanan Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyunpun mengambil sumpit, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pada Sungmin yang juga akan mengambil sumpitnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kusuapi" jawab Kyuhyun santai kemudian menyuapkan sepotong udang pada Sungmin.

"Mashita!" ujar Sungmin semangat.

"Lagi, kyu!" lanjutnya manja.

Merekapun menikmati makan siang mereka dengan saling suap-menyuap(?). Sungmin tak tega kalau Kyuhyun menyuapinyapun berinisiatif menyuapi sang suami. Benar-benar romantis, eoh?

Setelah makan siang selesai, pasangan itu berjalan menuju pantai, kemudian mulai memilih tempat yang teduh, karena ini siang hari.

"Disitu saja, Kyu" tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah tempat berbaring(kursi yang bisa buat tiduran yang ada di pantai maksudnya) yang berada dibawah pohon kelapa.

Sungminpun menggeret sang suami kearah yang ditunjuknya setelah mendapat anggukkan dari suaminya.

"Hanya satu Kyu" ujar Sungmin kecewa setelah mereka sampai ditempat yang Sungmin maksud.

Kyuhyunpun berbaring di tempat duduk(berbaring) yang kata Sungmin hanya satu itu.

"Berbaringlah diatasku" ujar Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Dengan langkah malu-malu, Sungminpun menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyunpun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sungmin, agar Sungmin tak terjatuh.

"Aku berat eoh?" tanya Sungmin yang kepalanya berada di dada Kyuhyun.

"Ani, kata siapa?" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Tapi, aku kan baru melahirkan" ujar Sungmin.

"Sudah sembilan bulan Minnie" ingat Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin melahirkan sembilan bulan yang lalu, yang berarti umur Sunghyun kini sembilan bulan.

"Jadi, aku tak berat?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada antusias.

"Eum.. Bagaimana ya?" ujar Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

Sungminpun kesal dan mencubit lengan Kyuhyun keras.

"Aw! Kejam sekali" ujar Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"Biar, kejam juga, kau suka kan?" sungut Sungmin yang dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai godaan.

"Apa sih yang tidak kusuka dari Minnieku?" ujar Kyuhyun yang jelas sekali menggoda sang istri.

Sungminpun kembali memerah, lagi dan lagi.

"Minnie tak ingin memberi oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Memangnya oleh-oleh apa? Pasti umma dan appa membelikan banyak mainan baru untuk mereka" ujar Sungmin mengingat mertuanya yang begitu menyayangi cucu-cucunya.

"Dongsaeng mungkin" ujar Kyuhyun.

"YA!" lagi, Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun, bahkan mungkin lebih keras lagi.

"Sakit, Minnie" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat se'tersiksa' mungkin.

"Salahkan pikiran mesummu itu. Aku bahkan belum setahun melahirkan Sunghyun, kau kira mudah apa?!" sungut Sungmin kesal.

"Ah, aku jadi merindukan mereka" lanjutnya kini dengan nada lembut.

"Telpon saja" usul Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun mengangguk, kemudian mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang ada di saku celana Kyuhyun.

Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, Sungminpun menghubungi kontak bernama 'Ummaku yang cantik'.

Sungmin yakin, Heechul sendiri yang mengganti namanya di kontak telpon ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yeobosseo, umma!" salam Sungmin saat sudah terhubung.

"Aaa! Minnie! Ada apa?" jawaban heboh Heechul dari seberang.

"Umma dimana? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya balik Sungmin.

"Umma sedang berbelanja di supermarket" jawab Heechul.

"Lalu, Minhyun dan saudaranya dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Memang sengaja hanya menyebutkan Minhyun saja, agar lebih efektif. Lagipula Minhyunkan yang tertua.

"Mereka dengan Hannie, berbelanja mainan baru" jawab Heechul.

Sungminpun memurungkan wajahnya.

"Kau telpon Hannie saja kalau merindukan bocah-bocah itu" ujar Heechul yang sepertinya mengerti kalau Sungmin merindukan anak-anaknya.

"Ne, Yeobosseo umma" ujar Sungmin, kemudian mencari kontak appa Kyuhyun setelah panggilan terputus.

Kyuhyunpun hanya diam saja.

"Yeobosseo appa! Ini Minnie!" ujar Sungmin setelah terhubung.

"Ah, ini umma kalian" ujar Hangeng yang ditujukan pada tiga anak yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Umma? Hyunnie mau bicala dengan umma!" ujar Minhyun semangat yang dapat didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Jungie juga mau!" ujar Minjung tak mau kalah.

Sungminpun meloudspeaker panggilannya, bermaksud agar Kyuhyun juga dapat mendengar suara buah hati mereka.

"UMMA!" teriak dua anak yang kembar itu.

"Ribut sekali" komentar Kyuhyun.

"APPA!" teriak mereka setelah mendengar suara ayah mereka.

"Hyunnie lindu appa!" ujar Minhyun antusias.

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum.

"Video call saja Min" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun mengangguk. Tak lama, terlihat dua wajah bulat di layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Appa! Umma!" ujar dua bocah kembar itu.

"Ah, umma rindu kakian!" ujar Sungmin.

"Hyunnie/Jungie juga!" balas mereka bersamaan.

"Sungie kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Minjungpun mengarahkan layar ponsel kakeknya kearah kereta bayi Sunghyun.

"MAMAMAMA! PAPAPAPA!" teriak Sunghyun bersemangat.

Bayi kecil itu kini tengah duduk di kereta bayinya. Sesekali bayi itu menggapai-gapai ponsel harabojienya.

"Uwaaa! Sungie ini umma!" ujar Sungmin antusias saat wajah bundar anaknya terpampang jelas memenuhi layar ponsel.

"Cucucucu!" ujar Sunghyun.

"Tidak bisa sayang untuk sekarang" jelas Sungmin saat anaknya ingin minum ASI.

Sunghyunpun terlihat kecewa.

"Dia tahu apa yang kau katakan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun kagum.

"Sepertinya begitu" ujar Sungmin dengan cengirannya.

"Berikan ponselnya pada harabojie sayang" ujar Sungmin sedikit keras agar Minhyun ataupun Minjung dapat mendengarnya.

"Appa, jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka" ujar Kyuhyun saat wajah Hangenglah kini yang terlihat.

"Mereka kan cucuku, terserah appa. Apa kau cemburu dan mau appa manjakan, heum?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aish, bukan begitu appa" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada putus asa.

"Lalu?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Terserah appa saja!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Eh, posisi kalian itu?" tanya Hangeng setelah menyadari posisi anak dan menantunya.

"Hehehe.. Kami hanya tengah berjemur appa" ujar Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan apa-apakan menantuku!" ujar Hangeng.

" .ne... Sudah dulu appa. Oh ya, kami mungkin pulang saat makan malam" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, dan makan malam di rumah appa. Arra!" pesan Hangeng sebelum menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Sebenarnya yang anaknya itu siapa sih? Kau atau aku?" sungut Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan kembali memasukkan ponsel Kyuhyun ke saku celananya lagi.

"Mau menggodaku,eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum mesumnya.

"YA!"

-

-KYUMIN-

-

~malam hari~

"Kenapa tak bilang dari awal kalau kalian akan merayakan anniversary kalian?" tanya Heechul.

Kini, keluarga itu tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga setelah menikmati makan malam special mereka.

Minhyun, Minjung, Sunghyun duduk diatas karpet, bermain dengan mainan-mainan baru mereka. Sedangkan para orang tua, duduk diatas sofa.

"Kukira umma dan appa sudah tahu" ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

"Kalau saja appam tak melihat lingkaran merah yang kau buat itu, pasti kami tak tahu" ujar Heechul.

"Lingkaran merah?" bingung Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun sengaja melingkari kalender di hari-hari tertentu menggunakan tinta merah, Minnie" jelas Hangeng.

Sungmin yang mengertipun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan? Lalu, mana hadiahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak tahu malu.

"Appa menginginkan hadiah?" tanya Minhyun menatap ayahnya.

Kyuhyunpun menatap balik putera sulungnya. Bingung.

Kemudian, Minhyun menarik Minjung entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sunghyun yang sepertinya juga akan menyusul kedua kakaknya.

Sebelum Sunghyun ikut, Heechulpun mengangkat tubuh gempal bayi itu, "Biar oppa dan nuna yang mengambilnya" bisik Heechul.

Kyuhyunpun semakin bingung. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, Sungminpun ikut bingung.

"Mereka kemana Kyu?" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, pertanda diapun tak tahu juga.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" teriakan riuh dari Minjung serta Minhyun.

Dua bocah itu masing-masing membawa sebuah kotak kado yang lumayan besar.

Sunhyun hanya ikut menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya heboh diikuti suara melengkingnya.

Minhyun dan Minjungpun berjalan kearah orang tua mereka, kemudian meletakkan kotak yang mereka bawa tepat didepan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" teriak heboh si kembar diikuti lengkingan sang adik.

Sungminpun tersenyum terharu, air matanya sudah menetes, mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bangga.

Diraihnya tubuh kecil anaknya, kemudian memangkunya, diikuti Sungmin yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Sungmin menciumi wajah Minjung dengan masih menangis, "Gomawo, hiks" ujarnya.

"Siapa yang memberitahu Hyunnie kalau ini ulang tahun appa dan umma?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Halmonie" jawab Minhyun.

"Katanya ada yang Hyunnie dan Jungie katakan untuk appa dan umma?" ujar Hangeng.

Minhyunpun mengangguk. Ditolehkan wajahnya kearah wajah sang ayah.

"Hyunnie mau bilang telima kasih sama appa dan umma kalena sudah mau melawat dan mendidik Hyunnie, Jungie, dan Sungie dengan baik selama ini. Appa selalu memandikan kami, dan umma memasakkan salapan di pagi hali. Appa bekelja sehalian untuk membiayai kebutuhan kami, membelikan mainan juga, sedangkan umma menjaga kami di lumah. Kalau malam hali, appa menemani kami belmain, umma memasak makan malam, lalu appa dan umma menemani kami sebelum tidul" ujar Minhyun panjang lebar.

Pertahanan Kyuhyunpun kini runtuh, air matanya kini mengalir, membasahi pipi tirusnya. Minhyunpun mengusap air mata Kyuhyun menggunakan jari-jari kecilnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, kini terisak di bahu kecil Minjung. Meluapkan rasa harunya.

"Kami juga mau minta maaf, kalena kami nakal, selalu melepotkan, dan membuat appa dan umma malah. Kami yang selalu menangis saat apa yang kami inginkan tidak telpenuhi membuat appa dan umma kesal. Setiap kami sakit, umma dan appa selalu sedih. Kami juga suka nakal, tak mendengalkan pelintah appa umma, dan membuat appa umma malah. Mianhae appa, umma" lanjut Minjung.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja yang menangis. Hangeng dan Heechulpun ikut mengeluarkan air mata mereka. Ikut hanyut dalam keharuan.

"Hyunnie minta umma dan appa tetap belsabal mengulusi anak-anak nakal ini. Hyunnie minta agal kalian tidak pelnah bosan mendengal lengekan dan bantahan kami. Tetaplah menjadi umma appa Hyunnie yang sepelti ini, menyayangi dan mencintai kelualganya" sambung Minhyun lagi.

Mereka semua tak menyangka, anak sekecil Minjung dan Minhyun mampu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Minhyun.

Sungminpun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Hangeng, memeluk istri dan cucu kecilnya yang terlihat bingung dengan suasana saat ini.

Jika saja Sunghyun bisa berbicara dengan lancar, dapat dipastikan anak itu juga tak mau kalah dengan saudara-saudaranya.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

"Kyu, lihat. Bukankah ini lucu sekali?" ujar Sungmin seraya membeberkan beberapa baju couple. Tentu saja disini family couple.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk membuka sebuah kotak. Ya, mereka kini tengah membuka kado yang diberikan anak mereka tadi.

Sungmin sibuk membuka kado yang berlapiskan warna pink, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang warna biru.

Kyuhyun menoleh, terlihat senyum di wajahnya saat melihat benda-benda yang dikeluarkan Sungmin. Mulai dari 5 baju couple dengan berbagai ukuran , 2 mug couple yang bermotif telapak tangan yang dapat dipastikan milik Minhyun, Minjung, dan Sunghyun, dua jam tangan couple dengan warna yang berbeda, dua gelang couple, serta sebuah figura foto keluarga mereka yang dibaliknya ada tulisan hangul berantakan yang bertuliskan "CHO FAMILY", ya, Minhyun sendiri yang menulisnya.

"Aigoo.. Lucu sekali" ujar Sungmin mengagumi corak tangan yang ada di mug yang dipegangnya.

"HWAAA! GOMAWO APPA, UMMA!" teriak Kyuhyun girang setelah berhasil membuka bungkus kado itu.

Sungminpun menatap kearah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Mata kelincinya membulat lebar.

"KYA! APPA, UMMA!" teriak Sungmin ikut girang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Terang saja dua orang itu begitu riang, hadiah dari ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun adalah beberapa botol Wine dengan merk ternama, jelas sekali kalau mereka tidak pernah mencicipi merk yang tertera di botol itu. Bayangkan saja, ada Wine 'Dome romane conti' yang berasal dari Perancis yang harganya ratusan juta per botolnya, ada wine '2004 Kalimna Block 42' dari Australia dengan harga milyaran perbotolnya yang konon hanya dibuat 12 saja. Ada juga berbagai macam bentuk botol Wine yang unik, serta gelas-gelas yang tak kalah uniknya.

Sebagai pasangan pecinta Wine, tentu saja hadiah seperti itu benar-benar membuat mereka senang.

"Kita berpesta Kyu!" sorak Sungmin.

"Ne, malam ini hanya milik kita berdua!" sorak Kyuhyun tak kalah semangat.

Dan seperti yang mereka katakan. Pesta, hanya mereka berdua.

END~

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! 


End file.
